


Palm Breeze

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Dean what are you doing, Demon, Exorcism, FBI, Gen, Girly Sam, Hunt, OC, OOC but who cares, Perfume, Sam Winchester Has Braided Hair, Sam likes nail polish, Shopping, chill Dean, mention of dead body, really minor character death you won’t care too much about, sales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: A saleswoman has Sam busy with sampling hand creams and perfumes. Meanwhile Dean has other ideas.





	Palm Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while because I suck at writing sales people. Apologies in advance for the cringe to anyone who works in sales.

They were supposed to be on a case. They were supposed to be questioning the employees in the store about the dead manager. But Sabrina was good. She got talking with them. She got their attention. She got them off topic.

It may be time to mention she was also the woman who ran the perfume and lotion section.

The conversation started when Sabrina noticed (during her questioning) that she and Sam were wearing the same coloured nail polish. Thanks to Sam, the conversation derailed and now he was sampling hand creamers while Dean stood awkwardly to the side.

"This is Shea Butter. Made from natural coconut oils. It feels a little grainy at first but once you run it in, it will exfoliate your skin, Agents," Sabrina said as she opened the top of the container and held it up.

Sam took a whiff of the cream. It didn't smell that amazing. "Huh. Smells like nuts."

"Pistachios or cashews?" Dean asked.

"Neither," Sam shot back. "Smith, there are more nuts than pistachios and cashews."

"Like coconuts?"

"That's not a nut," both Sam and Sabrina said at the same time.

Sabrina continued on, facing Dean. "Would you like to try it on your hands, Agent Smith?"

"Hell, no," Dean said with a disgusted expression.

"I'll give it a shot," Sam hummed, slightly pissed at Dean's actions. What was it with him and just being rude in general? Sam held out his hands as she swiped a blob of the butter on his hands. "Oh yeah, it is grainy." Sam clasped his hands together and began rubbing his hands together. It took him a little while to get it all rubbed in. But when he did, his hands felt pretty good. "This is nice."

"Indeed!" Sabrina beamed. "By the way, I love your side braid, Agent Cult."

"Thanks," Sam said. "Keeps my hair back."

Dean suddenly walked up beside Sam. "We really should get back to the questioning."

"Right, right," Sabrina said. "Sorry, I'm not very good at time management."

"I think you're doing fine!" Sam encouraged. "You've shown me a dozen hand creams and face lotions in the past half hour—"

"Cult, don't encourage her," Dean warmed. And Sam shut up. "Alright, so you said you were here when the manager was killed. But you never saw the body until the next morning. And you heard no signs of struggle. Nor saw anyone suspicious walk by." Sabrina nodded and shook her head appropriately at each statement. "Did you notice anything else odd?"

"Odd?"

"Yeah, out of the ordinary. Flickering lights, strange smells, like sulfur."

Sabrina stared at them with disbelief. "Agents, I work in the fragrance part of the store. Even if there were weird smells, it would be drowned out by perfume and lotion. As for the lights, I don't remember any flickering. Though the wifi was really bad, but the manager was killed with the wifi router, or so I heard. 

The two nodded. Dean then noticed something and wandered off, Sam watching him with a curious eye. It wasn't like Dean to leave in the middle of questioning, especially since neither of them were carrying their EMF Walkmans.

"What are you doing?" Sam called.

"Why don't you try one of these perfumes?" Dean said.

Sam shrugged but rolled with it. Maybe Dean had a plan. Or he was trying not to show his interest in the perfume and making Sam try it. He followed Dean's eyes and noticed they were locked on to a particular bottle. "Hey, what's that my partner's looking at?"

"Oh that? That's the newest brand from Beaché Cliché. Palm Breeze." She gestured to a little blue on top of her stand. "It has lavender and almond extract to create that blissful coolness of the ocean—"

"I'll try it!" Sam said. He really didn't care about the details. Half of them went over his head anyway.

Sabrina nodded and opened a new bottle. Kinda strange considering the one she just pointed to was almost full, but Sam didn't question. "Since you've been such a good customer, Agent Cult, if you like this I'll offer it to you at 50% off."

Dean now hovered over Sam's shoulder, watching Sabrina spray his wrist. "Why doesn't she spray the other wrist?" He asked.

"That's not what you do," Sam grumbled back.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Dean asked.

"Unlike you, I actually pay attention to my wife." Dean gave Sam a glare that warned him 'you better not drag me with a non-existent wife.' "Honestly, Hansen." Whoops, he used Dean's fake first name. "How have you made it this far with her?"

Dean shrugged. "My good looks compensate for my lack of feminine knowledge."

Sam sniffed his wrist, raising an eyebrow at the smell while Dean inspected the Palm Breeze bottle on the counter, the one Sabrina didn't pick up. "This smells really good!"

"Right?" Sabrina asked with a cheery grin. "Doesn't it remind you of a fresh breeze at the beach?"

"Oh, I've never been to the beach. But I suppose it woul—" Sam cut himself short when he and Sabrina both notice Dean picking up all the perfume boxes on the shelves behind him. He opened them to inspect the bottle, unseeded the top to sniff it, then put everything back together and returned it to the shelf. "Smith, what are you doing?" It was times likes these that Sam wanted to punch Dean square in the jaw.

"Hey, Cult," Dean said as he walked over to Sam, holding a box. "I forgot my reading glasses at home." He held up a Chanel bottle. "Does this say "Chartreuse or Christo?"

"Neither, it says—Smith!!" Dean shoved past Sam, grabbing the unused Palm Breeze bottle off the counter and throwing it at Sabrina. It smacked her in the head and she screeched, her skin burning under the hit.

Dean leapt over the counter and tackled Sabrina. "Sal! Toss me one of those perfumes!" Sam did so and Dean sprayed it into her face, causing her eyes to flicker pitch black as she yowled. Meanwhile Sam opened his phone and played the recorded exorcism.

Sabrina threw back her head and a black cloud of smoke shot from her mouth. The cloud surrounded her body and soon disappeared into the ground. Dean stood up and tossed the empty perfume into the closest trash bin he saw. Then he began choking. "Son of a bitch, this will take years to wash the smell away."

"How did you... How did you know it was her?"

Dean pointed to the row of perfumes on display atop the counter. "All the tops are plastic. But when I checked at the perfume packets over behind you, the tops should be metal. And then she grabbed a new one of those... —whatever brand you were trying—and I realized that that bottle's top was still metal. The new one she got for you is plastic." He shrugged. "So I suspected Demon."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's... that's impressive, Dean."

"Well, thank you! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower for the next ten years." He shook his hands, a repulsed look on his face. "I smell gross."

"You do," Sam admitted. He helped Dean back over the counter and started for the door, only to see another woman standing there with her jaw dropped. "Um, hi." Sam tried to look friendly. Her name tag read 'Jenny' with 'Fragrance' underneath, and he could only guess she was who Sabrina replaced, was Sabrina's replacement, or Sabrina's partner.

The woman shut her mouth and then went into sales mode. "You boys still want that 50% off deal on Beaché Cliché's Palm Bree—?"

"No!" Sam and Dean chimed. And they hurried out the door. They were quite sick of perfume for the day, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t notice, Dean and Sam’s fake names are nail polish names. Dean’s name is Hansen Smith and Sam is Sal Cult. The perfume companies are Smith & Cult and Sally Hansen. 
> 
> Please drop a comment and/or a kudos!


End file.
